1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a washing apparatus and, more particularly, to a pet bathing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, when it is desired to bathe a pet, the pet may be washed using a detergent after filling a bathtub or bucket with water. Additionally, a pet may be washed using a detergent while spraying wash water on the pet with a shower nozzle or the like. However, when using such methods, the person washing the pet needs to pay attention to the pet's movement. Further, when a pet shakes itself to remove water from its body, the water on its hair sprays in all directions, thus getting nearby people and surroundings wet and dirty. Furthermore, when drying the pet, its hair may be blown around by hot air and/or noise may be generated, thus causing inconvenience to the washer.
Korean U.M. Registration No. 315478 discloses a pet bathing apparatus to solve such problems.
According to the disclosed pet bathing apparatus, a pet may be washed and dried by automatically supplying hot water and a detergent to a sealed bathing container, thus preventing a washer and the surroundings from becoming dirty, and allowing a washing operation to be easily carried out. However, since this conventional pet bathing apparatus utilizes fixed spray nozzles to spray wash water in a certain direction, all body parts of the pet may not be uniformly washed. Further, hot air fed into the sealed bathing container may make it more difficult for the pet to breathe. In this apparatus, a safety net separates the pet from the spray nozzles and a hot air gate. However, after the apparatus has been repeatedly used, the safety net may sag due to the pet's weight, which may threaten the security of the pet and cause the apparatus to malfunction.